1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mold cores, and particularly to a method for making a mold core for molding lenses for use in, for example, optical fiber connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used in optical fiber communication systems, for connecting pairs of optical fibers. Lenses have been proposed to be applied in the optical fiber connectors, for converging light from one optical fiber to the other. As the optical fibers are small, the lenses as well as the molds for molding the lenses are also required to be small.
As the molds are so small, it is difficult to machine the mold cavities to the ideal precision. Furthermore, when a lens array is needed in the optical fiber connector, a mold cavity array is needed in the mold core, thus increasing the difficulty in machining the mold core with the desired precision.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making a mold core for molding lenses for use in, for example, optical fiber connectors, which can overcome the above shortcomings.